


Я не плохой

by Marry234328



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Эрик не хулиган. Санён не добрый полицейский.
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric





	Я не плохой

**2006**

Не то чтобы Эрик был каким-то хулиганом, он просто любил развлекаться. И естественно, когда Донмён и Донджу предложили немного украсить граффити стену городского совета, тот сразу согласился. И всё же…

Когда Донджу стоял на стрёме, а Донмён подбадривал его и говорил, что и где рисовать, Эрик был максимально сосредоточен и, в принципе, даже не слушал и не слышал его. Поэтому, когда Донджу прошипел ‘шухер!’ и, схватив Донмёна за руку, начал убегать прочь, Эрик ничего не услышал. И его поймали. Прямо за шкирку.

— Ах ты шкет малолетний! — услышал он голос за своей спиной. От испуга баллончик с краской выпал из его рук и покатился куда-то в сторону по земле. — Портишь, значит, городское имущество?

Эрик скосил глаза в сторону, пытаясь увидеть того, кто поймал его. Его взгляд зацепился за полицейский погон. _Чёрт, отец убьёт его._ Эрик приехал к нему на летние каникулы, как и приезжал уже шесть лет после развода родителей, и это была буквально первая неделя. Теперь он до конца лета из дома точно не выйдет. Мысли о домашнем аресте совершенно не прельщали его, и Эрик мысленно погрустнел. 

— Чего молчишь, зародыш преступника? — снова раздался голос полицейского. 

— Я не преступник! — сказал он голосом, больше похожим на дребезжание от негодования. Ишь чего, будут его ещё так называть всякие посторонние личности, пусть даже это был и полицейский. 

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — проговорил полицейский, убирая руку с воротника его джинсовой куртки. — В участке разберёмся. Иди поднимай свой баллончик. 

Снова почувствовав свободу в передвижении, Эрик даже подумал о том, что можно убежать, но во-первых, он понимал, что далеко всё равно не убежит, потому что это был полицейский и бег не был его лучшей стороной, и во-вторых, когда он обернулся посмотреть на нарушителя его творческого порыва, его сердце замерло. Он был прекрасен. Его плечи были широкими, а полицейская форма выгодно подчёркивала их. Его глаза блестели от света фонарей, зажженных на ночь. А его сжатые челюсти с играющими желваками, наверняка теперь станут лучшим воспоминаем Эрика в его жизни. _Он не мог не послушать его._

Эрик подошёл к баллончику, который откатился всего на пару метров и поднял его. Полицейский не сводил с него взгляда. Если быть уж совсем честным, то Эрик попросту залип на него, стоя на тротуаре, с орудием преступления в руках и руками, испачканными желтой краской. Эрику нравился желтый. 

— Чего уставился? — грубо прозвучал голос полицейского. — Иди, давай вперёд, чтобы я тебя видел, — сказал он, дергая Эрика за куртку.

— Да, иду я, — пробубнил Эрик себе под нос, наконец выйдя из оцепенения. 

— И не переговаривайся тут со мной! 

Эрик прикусил язык и, опустив голову, просто поплёлся туда, куда указывал полицейский.

  
***

  
— Имя? — спросил всё тот же полицейский, когда они, наконец, пришли в участок и Эрик сидел на жутко неудобном стуле под взглядами кучи людей, также оказавшимися там, и ждал, пока придёт отец и заберёт его. Слава богу, ему дали позвонить отцу, потому что Эрик видел тех людей, которых вели в обезьянник, и не хотел бы он оказаться там с ними.

— Эрик Сон, — пробормотал он, не имея сил посмотреть в лицо полицейскому, потому что боялся, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.

— Понапридумывают же имён, — услышал он негромкий голос, когда полицейский записывал его имя. Эрик поднял взгляд. Всего немного, просто чтобы увидеть на бейджике, как зовут этого очень красивого человека. Ли Санён. И имя у него тоже красивое. 

Эрик хмыкнул. 

— Дата рождения? 

— Двадцать второе декабря девяностого, — всё также тихо ответил он. 

— Такой молодой, а уже вандализмом занимается, — всё не унимался полицейский.

Эрику это немного надоело. Да он не самый образцовый гражданин, но можно всё-таки хоть немного с уважением к нему относиться. 

— Будто вы прямо ангелом были в моём возрасте, — сдерзил он, с вызовом посмотрев полицейскому в глаза. 

Полицейский перестал записывать, опешив от такого обращения к себе. 

— Сиди молча, иначе посажу тебя к настоящим преступникам и отца будешь ждать там, — полицейский повысил на него голос. 

Эрик надулся и показал язык, слава богу полицейский не смотрел на него в тот момент.   
Наступили тяжёлые минуты ожидания отца. Делать в полиции было буквально нечего. Все полицейские были настроены против него, потому что он буквально оказался здесь из-за хулиганства, да и у них дела вроде как были, а общаться с такими же нарушителями ему не очень-то и хотелось. Вот близнецы козлы, сбежали и оставили его одного расплачиваться за их общие ошибки. Эрик бы мог потом с ними демонстративно не общаться, но они были его единственными друзьями в Корее, поэтому делать он так не будет. 

В итоге его единственным занятием оказалось разглядывание окружающей обстановки и людей.   
Обстановка была такой себе. Просто ряды столов с перегородками, за которыми сидели полицейские и занимались своей работой. Кто-то возился с документами, кто-то выслушивал различные жалобы или наоборот принимал серьёзные заявления, некоторые же, как и прекрасный офицер Ли Санён занимались оформлением различных преступников. Работа кипела.

Эрику надоело смотреть за всеми уже минут через десять. Он бросил взгляд на Санёна, на то, как тот заполняет бумаги на него и то какое у него сосредоточенное лицо и сжатые в тонкую линию губы. Даже морщинка между бровей пролегла. Эрик смотрел, как Санён быстрым и размашистым почерком записывает что-то, что вряд ли характеризует его, как хорошего человека, но наблюдать за этим всё равно было приятно. И видимо сегодня был день отвлечений Эрика, потому что буквально через десять секунд он почувствовал, как ему дали подзатыльник.

— Ах ты негодяй! 

_Отец._  
За своими думами Эрик как-то и забыл, что он сюда не в музей пришёл, а дома его ещё и накажут до кучи. 

— Ну, пап! — схватившись руками за затылок, жалобно протянул Эрик. 

Санён оторвался от бумаг, услышав активность по другую сторону своего стола и, увидев, что рядом с Эриком появился ещё один человек, встал со стула. 

— Я так понимаю, вы - отец? — прямо спросил он.

— Да, здравствуйте, — поклонившись, ответил отец. Эрик фыркнул. — Я его отец. 

— Что же Вы так за сыном плохо следите? — противным поучительным тоном сказал Санён, даже не утруждая себя поклоном. Эрик посмотрел на отца. Он видел, как покраснело его лицо от неуважительного отношения к себе. Он буквально закипал. Эрику не нравилось это. Ему не нравилось, как Санён говорил с его отцом. Это было очень не вежливо, хоть Эрик и плохо себя повёл, в этом не было вины его отца. 

— Извините, — снова поклонился отец и тяжело положил руку Эрику на плечо. — Такого больше не повторится. 

Санён хмыкнул и сел обратно на стул и продолжил заполнять бумаги. Эрик чувствовал нервозность отца, стоящего рядом с ним и не знающего может ли он даже сесть, но Санён не заставил себя долго ждать. Через пару минут он снова встал и протянул отцу какую-то бумажку.

— Вот. Заплатите штраф по этим реквизитам и можете быть свободны. Считайте это чем-то вроде предупреждения. 

— Большое Вам спасибо, — отец поклонился в третий раз, принимая квитанцию в свои руки. — Идём, — процедил он сквозь зубы, дёргая Эрика за куртку. 

_Да что за день-то такой? Бедная куртка._

Эрик со вздохом поднялся и, махнув Санёну рукой, пошёл на выход, даже не оборачиваясь.

— Эрик! — прошипел отец ему в спину. — Поклонись!

— Не собираюсь, — ответил Эрик, всё также ни на кого не смотря. Ишь чего захотели после такого отношения и к нему, и к отцу.   
Уже у дверей Эрик услышал сбивчивые извинения отца перед Санёном, а после его торопливые шаги в свою сторону. 

  
***

  
Эрик ковырялся палочками в своём ужине, в полном отсутствии желания есть, когда отец, наконец, заговорил с ним в первый раз после прихода из полицейского участка. 

— Почему ты так плохо себя ведёшь, Эрик? — устало спросил он. 

Эрику было стыдно. Стыдно за то, что отцу пришлось испытать из-за него. 

Он нехотя пожал плечами. Ему нечего было сказать. 

Отец тяжело вздохнул. 

Они виделись только два месяца в летние каникулы, когда Эрик приезжал к нему в гости из Америки, где он остался жить с матерью после их развода, и в эти крошечные дни с отцом он так плохо себя вёл. 

— Прости, — не имея смелости посмотреть отцу в глаза, пробормотал он. 

Отец не посмотрел на него. 


End file.
